My King
by Vitani10
Summary: My Night Elf Priest's perspective of the Broken Shore and her reaction to the deaths of Varian and Tirion. Spoilers.


The birds were chirping peacefully as a new morning greeted me in Stormwind. I had been in the city for three days and was camping outside in the outskirts. I'm a Night Elf. I don't mind sleeping outside with nature.

I had heard rumors of these "doomsayers" talking about the Burning Legion returning so I came to check it out. I had doubts that a small group of madmen would be correct yet I had a bad feeling. I've had a bad feeling since the events that transpired in Draenor.

My peaceful morning was cut short when a messenger arrived with a letter. It was a conscription notice from King Varian Wrynn himself.

 _Heroes of the Alliance, I write to you in Azeroth's darkest hour. From the maw of hell, the burning armies of the Legion have returned._

 _Our fleets depart for the Broken Isles at once. As a grand lance, we will pierce the Legion's lines and drive them back to the nether that spawned them._

 _Your ship awaits in the Stormwind Harbor, make haste._

My worst fears have come true. I headed to the harbor without hesitation. As I checked in, Recruiter Lee first told me that a bit of readiness was in order.

"Allies from across Azeroth have come to Stormwind to support our efforts against the Burning Legion. Before you ship out, you should pay them a visit. Every bit of preparation helps!"

"Like what?" I asked as I blinked in confusion.

"Well we've got other recruits waiting to warm up with a duel, polish for your armor, crystal to enchant your weapons, and a chef has prepared your last meal for you."

I nodded and walked away. My last meal? They weren't expecting me to return. This wasn't my first time being sent on a seemingly suicidal mission, but Elune was on my side and I somehow survived. But I really might die this time. I am okay with this. I have terrifying memories of the Burning Legion and do not want them to slaughter my people again.

As I walked through the harbor and went through preparations, other members of the Alliance wished me luck and told me to give it my all.

I boarded the ship and did not look back. I sat on deck for what felt like an eternity. I did not bother trying to get any sleep. I could not rest while knowing that the Burning Legion was back in our world.

Eventually, the sky started to turn green. I heard Captain Angelica mention that she has not even seen a seagull for hours. She was right. The sea was lifeless. This could only the be sign of a great horror.

As the ship turned, a green light came into view. It was radiating from what must have been the Tomb of Sargeras. It was frightening. I had not felt something this ominous since I saw Shadowmoon Valley in Outland.

Fel fire hit our ship as we approached the shore. I immediately ran off but glanced back and saw that others were dead. I looked forward and saw King Genn Greymane and Archmage Jaina Proudmoore ahead with their forces.

"The Third Fleet Reinforcements!" yelled Jaina.

"Just in time. We haven't been able to break their line. Now we may have a chance," replied Greymane.

As much as I wanted to go back and help those on the ship, I realized that I was needed on the front lines. I saw Greymane transform into his Worgen form as the command to charge was given. I casted Power Word: Shield on myself and began my offensive against the legion.

Eventually, Jaina pointed out the spires surrounded by crystals. Without hesitation, I pressed forward and began to take out those crystals. It worked and the spires were destroyed.

Suddenly, a large Doomlord landed and yelled "You wish to face the might of the Legion? Ha, very well. The master will reward me for your souls." We surrounded him and focused all of our efforts against him. Eventually, a bunch of Infernals rained down on us.

"Everything is... going dark..." I heard a voice with a Gilnean accent say. It was painful for me to hear this, but I had to keep going. After combining our efforts, the Doomlord finally fell and we began to march up the ridge in search for Varian. As the Tomb of Sargeras came into view, I could see a large amount of demons. More than I had seen in a long time. I also noticed the remains of a crashed gunship that must have belonged to the Horde.

"Oh no…" cried Jaina.

"This isn't possible. There are so many of them," replied Greymane.

"Hold fast, Alliance! We will not fall this day! Push them back to the portal!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Varian!" yelled Jaina.

"Let's go!" shouted Greymane.

Without hesitation, we began to march towards Varian's location. On our way there, a large amount of Fel fireballs began to rain. It looked like a large meteor shower which also reminded me of Shadowmoon. I carefully ran by and managed to dodge them all, but I heard a lot of screams. As much as I wanted to look back, I pressed on towards Varian.

As we finally made it to Varian's position, he and Genn told each other that they were glad to find each other safe. I too was glad to know that he was okay. I served under him for years and would have been devastated if one of the Alliance's greatest leaders were killed.

"We've got to take down this portal!" exclaimed High Tinker Mekkatorque.

"The anchoring crystals are the key, just get us up there and we'll take care of it" explained Jaina.

We immediately charged the portal and made short work of the crystals and the demons guarding the portal. Afterwards, Varian instructed us to heal the wounded quickly before moving on.

As we arrived at the Black City, we could see a large number of Argent Crusaders dead on the ground. One of the them was still alive and Varian approached him.

"You're from the Crusade! What happened? Where is Tirion?" asked Varian.

"Don't know... they were on us in seconds... felfire everywhere..." replied the injured crusader.

A chill suddenly traveled down my spine as I remembered the frigid halls of Icecrown Citadel where I battled behind Tirion Fordring. I could never get his heroic actions against the Lich King. I hoped that he would not die against the Legion that day. He is stronger than that.

The army pressed forward into the Black City as many faced off against the demons. As I glanced around, I noticed that there were more crusaders trapped inside of cages. I ran around to free as many crusaders as I could and tended to their wounds if they were injured. Eventually, the demons began to retreat.

"They're retreating," stated Greymane.

"I get the feeling that the fight isn't over yet," replied Varian.

I agreed with what Varian said. There were so many demons. What reason would they have to retreat?

"Varian, I found him! Look, across the chasm, Tirion!" shouted Jaina from a distance.

"All forces, to Jaina!" commanded Varian.

We immediately rushed to Jaina's position. However, there was an impassible chasm in front of her. There was no way that any of use could make it across.

"How are we going to get across?" asked Mekkatorque.

"I've got this," replied Jaina as she used a powerful frost spell to create a bridge. We immediately ran across the ice bridge and approached Tirion whom we saw floating in a distance. As we got closer, I realized that he was being suspended midair by no other than Gul'dan himself.

"Tirion!" cried Varian.

"Gul'dan! You will pay for this!" I heard a voice shout from across the chasm. I glanced over and noticed that the Horde forces were over there.

"Stay back... it's a trap... the Light will protect me..." said Tirion as he was flailing midair. I couldn't help but shake my head. Elune did not protect every single Night Elf in the past. I believed that the Elune and the light were one in the same and that not all could be protected.

"Hah, you fool! You stand before the temple of a god. Your pitiful Light cannot reach you here. How fortunate that your friends have arrived just in time to watch you die" cackled Gul'dan. I could feel anger beginning to boil inside of me.

Suddenly, a gargantuan Doomlord appeared in the lava and began to breathe Fel fire on Tirion.

"The Light... will... aah! Aaahhhh!" screamed Tirion in agony has he endured the pain and fell into the lava.

"No!" I screamed in unison with Jaina and many others.

"Fordring!" I could hear Thrall yell from across the chasm.

Afterwards, the giant Doomlord approached us and we had no choice but to fight. I called upon the might of Elune to smite him as much as I could. Eventually, he moved over towards the Horde. "Don't you run away from me!" I shouted as I moved to the edge to continue casting at him. He moved back and forth between us throughout the battle until he finally went down.

"Ha, the bigger they are..." exclaimed Varian.

"No time to gloat, Wrynn. We've got to stop Gul'dan before he summons another one of those things!" said Sylvanas.

Jaina then summoned another frost bridge so that we could continue across the chasm.

"We'll take the ridge and cover your flank" said Sylvanas from the opposite side.

"Sylvanas, thank you" said Varian in return.

"Good luck, Varian."

"And you" replied Varian.

I continued towards the Tomb of Sargeras, surprised to hear leaders from the Alliance and Horde getting along this well. As we approached the tomb, Gul'dan came into sight.

"There is nowhere to run, Gul'dan. Give up now, and I will grant you a swift death" demanded Varian.

"Run? Ha. You are right, human. There is nowhere to run from my master. Now, witness the true might of Lord Sargeras!" replied Gul'dan as he summoned a large group of demons.

As we faced off against the demons, I heard a Gnome voice say "Structural integrity at zero percent." I immediately knew what was happening but managed to focus on the demons until they were all dead. Many continued to fall.

"We will never fall to you, Gul'dan. The combined forces of Azeroth will triumph today" claimed Varian.

"Less chatting, Wrynn. Kill him already!" I could hear Sylvanas yell from the ridge above. I couldn't help but somewhat agree with her. People were dying.

"I have seen the end of your pitiful world, Wrynn. You will perish in felfire, like ten thousand worlds before your own. The legion is endless" cackled Gul'dan as he summoned more demons. We charged forth and managed to take them down as well.

"No matter how many demons you throw at us, we will cut you down, monster" stated Varian in a proud manner. However, even more demons than before appeared. There were also a lot of larger demons.

"We return! exclaimed one of the demons. I recognized him from the Trial of the Crusader in Northrend. It was Lord Jaraxxus!

"To conquer this puny world!" said a Pit Lord.

"And burn it to a husk!" shouted a Dreadlord. He sounded like Tichondrius.

"Do you see now, whelp? The fate of this world is sealed. The Legion cannot be stopped. And you will all fall!" cackled Gul'dan as the large wave of demons charged us. I could now see my fate. I was not going to survive this battle. This really was it for me. Yet I managed to endure for a while. I heard arrows falling onto the demons from the ledge above.

"Victory is ours! Hold fast! Mekkatorque! We finish this now! Call in the gunship!" I heard Varian command. However, Felbats were picking at us from above. "Genn! Genn! Push forward and get Windrunner's archers to clear the skies!"

I shielded myself and casted Psychic Scream to try and scare as many demons away as I could. However, I heard a horn sound. I looked up at the ridge above and saw the Dark Rangers leave.

"No… she wouldn't…" said Varian in disbelief.

"I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust her!" exclaimed Greymane. As more demons charged us and the gunship arrived, he said "Without the Horde, we'll be overrun! We must retreat!"

Varian paused and then said "Get everyone to the gunship." I immediately rushed back to the gunship and Greymane yelled at us to keep moving. We took off as soon as everyone climbed aboard.

"Incoming! Hard to port!" I heard Greymane yell as I held onto the railing during sharp turn. I saw a puff of green smoke before a large impact and claws on the other side of the deck. Soldiers began to scream as they fell overboard. I then heard a loud and familiar noise. It was the sound of a Fel Reaver.

"Varian! Take my hand!" I heard Greymane yell. How was Varian not on deck yet?" Varian! Varian!" he yelled.

"My lord!" I shouted from the other side. I wanted to go help him but I would only fall to my own death if I let go.

"Take this to my son" I heard Varian say.

"Go go go!" shouted Greymane. The claws from the Fel Reaver eventually let go of the gunship as it began to move again. I ran to the edge and looked down to see the Fel Reaver dead and Varian fighting off a group of demons.

As the gunship continued to fly, the distance grew greater and I could only see the small figures of him, Gul'dan and the demons. Eventually, I could see Varian's figure lower a bit. A flash of green light then emitted and I could no longer see him after it faded.

"No!" cried Greymane as he clutched a scroll in his hand.

"Varian!" I screamed as I reached my hand towards him. I then began to feel a great amount of dizziness and clutched onto the railing. I kneeled down as my vision blackened.

* * *

I opened my eyes to cloudy skies and felt raindrops on my face. As I sat up, a Druid ran over to me. "Good! You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I clasped my forehead in pain.

"You're going to be okay," she explained. "You merely passed out from exhaustion."

Tears immediately began to stream down my face as I remembered what happened to Varian. He was really gone forever. I didn't want to believe he was dead. It was raining so I don't think that anybody else noticed my tears, though I doubted that I was the only one crying.

I somehow made it back again despite all odds. Did Elune seriously decide to save me again? No. It was King Varian Wynn who saved me. He sacrificed his life for me and everyone else that survived. I owe him my life. We all do.

I began to bawl as I clenched my fist. We lost the battle, but we must continue on and rid Azeroth of the Burning Legion. For the Alliance. For Varian. For Tirion. For Azeroth.


End file.
